Skies of Arcadia: A New Adventure
by Spyke89
Summary: One year after Skies of Arcadia. Vyse, Aika, and Fina continue Adventuring, but things have changed in the trio's relationship. Also a new pirate shows up in a ship similar to the Delphinus. What news does he have for Vyse? And what is his intentions?
1. New Adventure Begins

New Adventure Begins

Vyse came down hard on the enemy before him. "Pirate's wrath!" he shouted unleashing a devastating gash in the golem before him. The Golem fell to its knees and Aika came for an attack of her own. "Omega Psyclone!" She joyfully yelled knocking the Golem out for the count.

Fina popped her head out from behind a pillar and stepped out. She never could get used to fighting, and she probably never will. "I'm relieved everything turned out okay," She said in her usual quiet voice.

"You expected less?" Vyse said with a chuckle. "C'mon Fina, you oughta know us better than that. We always break through any challenge that faces us head on."

"That's right. Gigas or an armada, we always win in the end," Aika chimed in chipper as ever. The three stepped forward, towards a door way. They shoved their weight into it, and slowly, the door opened with a loud groan. Before them was a large golden room with a podium in the center. Sitting on top of the podium was a large pearly white sphere.

"One of a kind," Vyse said walking up. "Self refined Moonstone. The power of the moons at its finest." He rested his hands on the stone and it began to glow the colors of the moons. Red, yellow, blue, green, and silver.

"Oh we're going to be rich!" Aika yelled, jumping with joy.

"Are you nuts!" Vyse said. "This is exactly what we need to power the Delphinus 2."

"That's right," Fina whispered as she gazed at the Moonstone. "The power of the four moons all in one. This could power an entire armada, but with the power the Delphinus 2 has, this is the only thing that will be able to power it."

Aika stomped her foot and pouted. "There goes our riches."

"it isn't always about Money," Vyse said as he carefully lifted the Moonstone. He held it like a child, and grinned. "Alright, let's get outta here."

Fina gasped as the podium sank into the floor. "Vyse!"

Vyse whipped around and cursed. "Oh boy. Here we go." The room shook and a part of the ceiling caved in.

"Wh-what's goin on!" Aika shouted.

"One final trap," Vyse shouted back. A four-headed golden beast fell from the ceiling, and the group stood at the ready.

Aika jumped up, avoiding a fireball and hurled her Hydra Wing at the beast, but to her surprise the weapon was knocked back at her. She tried to catch it but the weapon smashed into her knocking her to the ground.

Vyse growled. "Fina! Help Aika. I'll go at this thing myself." He dashed towards the beast and blocked one of it's claws with his left blade and counter attacked with his right. The beast roared and tried to smash Vyse but to no avail. It's paw crashed into the ground, but Vyse was already in the air. "Cutlass Fury!" he shouted slashing his cutlasses. An X shaped gash appeared on the beast and knocked it back as Vyse landed on the ground.

"Moons! Give me strength," Vyse cried out raising a cutlass to the air. His cutlasses changed blue as he launched a Wevlan spell. The beast cried out and fell to the ground.

"She's alright," Fina said as she finished the Sacrulen spell.

"That's good," Vyse said, putting the Cutlasses away. "Let's get out of here. I don't want any more surprises for today."

Aika nodded and stood holding her head. Phantom pains sucked. She picked up her weapon and sulked. She didn't do so hot today and she hated it. Ever since Rameriz's defeat Aika had slowly fell behind. Even though Vyse was her childhood friend, their time together became less and less, and his time with Fina more and more. She didn't want to be jelous of one of her closest friends, but she couldn't help it.

The reached their ship and took to their stations. "Alright everyone," Vyse said. "We got the stone so let's get out of here." He took to the captain's seat and everyone took to their posts to get the ship ready.

* * *

At a distance another ship stood. "Vyse the Legend and his crew," a boy said, stepping out. He had long black hair and shocking blue eyes. He stood at five foot seven inches, and wore a black trench coat, bandanna, pants, and boots. On his back was a silver halberd. "How I hoped to one day meet you. Follow that ship. We finally got our chance to meet the legendary hero."

"Aye aye captain," The crew shouted out. Each person rushed to their post and sang a victory song.

"Time for the Solaris to take off. Follow the Delphinus!" A large black metallic ship similar in shape to the Delphinus came down from the clouds and followed the retreating ship, but skillfully keeping out of the Ship's sights.

* * *

"Crescent Isle dead ahead,"Vyse heard from the look out. Vyse smiled. "Prepare to land."

"Aye aye captain!" the crew shouted as the hanger gates opened. The Delphinus crept along and inched its way into the hanger. Once it was docked everyone sighed with relief. They were all glad to have found the Moonstone without too much trouble. The only one that seemed down was Aika. She hung back, watching Vyse and Fina chit-chat, with a bored look. Her eyes widened in shock however, when Vyse and Fina's lips touched. Her body shook as she watched them kiss. Slowly she stood and walked out.

* * *

The Solaris hovered at a distance from crescent isle and the captain hopped onto a life boat with two other men, each trained to take on Vyse's crew if something was to go wrong. He sighed and started up the boat, and made his way to Crescent Isle. His heart thundered with excitement, as the life boat slowly made it's way towards the Legend's base. When he stopped at the small dock he found there was already a welcoming party. "Evening," the captain said. "I'm here to speak with Captain Vyse of the Blue Rogues. I have urgent news."


	2. New Country

Chapter 2: New Country

"So you mean to tell me that you followed me from the temple just to talk to me?" Vyse asked. "Who in pray tell are you?"

"My name is Captain James Gillian," The captain replied giving Vyse a bow.

"My name is First Mate Gin Dammon," one of the bulky men said in a low whisper.

"Weapon and cannon master Drake Moon," The bulkiest of them all said pounding his hand on his chest.

Vyse nodded. From what Domingo had told him, this man had some important information for him. "So what did you need to tell me?" Vyse asked calmly. "To follow us here and take such a risk must mean it is of importance."

"That's right," Jame's said just as calm as the Legend. "There is another Empire taking shape in the northern skies. It seems to hold the same values as the old Valuan Empire did. World domination, the ultimate power, and all that other fun crap power hungry idiots seem to love so much."

"I see," Vyse said. By the tone of his voice it was obvious the thought disturbed him. "So what do you propose we do about this new empire?"

"Well seeing how you and your crew caused so much hell for Valua, I'm assuming that with your sense of justice and love for adventure you could just stir things up until the empire collapsed ontop of itself like Valua did."

"Valua's demise was its own," Vyse snorted. "All we could do was delay the inevitable. We got lucky."

"True as that may be Vyse. I was born in Valua and I know a lot about what went on in there. It was their desperation to stop you that caused them to collapse. You don't give yourself enough credit," Gin said from the back. Despite his appearance his voice was calm and gentle, which surprised Vyse. He expected Jame's body guards to be tough to the core.

"I think I got an idea of what is going on in your head Vyse," James said with a smile. "Gin surprises a lot of people when he speaks. My crew isn't trained killers, though I will not deny that their abilities are well known. The crew of the Solaris has each been hurt by the wars of the past, and we will do everything it takes to make sure the lands stay at peace. We are neither pirates nor are we from a military force. Just a group of people with the same goal of maintaining the peace."

"I must say that relieves me," Vyse said standing. He picked up his Cutlasses and stared at James. "How about a little match to see if you are up to the challenge?"

"Huh? Challenge?"

"Well you have to face countless dangers to be able to maintain the peace," Vyse replied calmly. "I have to be sure you can handle such a challenge before I agree to help you guys out."

"Very well then," James said with a grin. "Three on three or one on one?"

"Three on three," Vyse said, and Fina and Aika stepped forward. "We fight as a team to the bitter end. I want to see if your crew is just the same."

"Agreed," Gin said grinning. "A chance to take on the Legendary Blue Rogue. This will be fun!"

Drake nodded. "Very well," he said, though unlike Gin, there was an edge to his voice.

Each of the fighters stepped outside towards a patch of trees, where the rest of the island wouldn't get in the way. Vyse noted the sword on Jame's back. There was no way a man of his build could hold a sword like that. But then his thoughts drifted to Aika. Even then Aika's weapon was designed to be light despite it's size. James's blade was enormous. Clearly designed for a man of Drake's size.

Surprise was evident on Vyse's face when James effortlessly drew his blade and rested it over his shoulder. "Surprised?" James asked with a laugh. "reasonable enough. I'm not the biggest of the group after all."

Gin pulled a rod from his belt and a click was heard as it shot out forming a lance, while Drake drew two larger than life Scimitars.

"Now the rules will be quite simple," Vyse said. "No killing blows. If a blade pierces any of my crew members and vice versa there will be penalties. Understood?"

All three of the newcomers nodded and raised their weapons at the ready. It was Aika that made the first move. She jumped high coming down on James. He was awestruck that a woman of such elegance would fight with such confidence. He shrugged it off. She was raised as an air pirate. It was only natural. He blocked her weapon and swung out throwing her back as Vyse came in after Gin. Sounds of metal colliding with metal echoed through the woods as each fighter went at each other.

It didn't take long for James to find the weakest of the group. He nodded to Gin and made a small motion to Fina. He nodded slightly and went after her with his lance, but was taken off guard to find Fina standing on it with Cupil at her side. The strange metallic creature formed into a blade and went at Gin, who quickly jumped back throwing Fina off his weapon.

Vyse came in behind Gin but was blocked by James, who reacted quickly to aid his first mate. To sum it up, Vyse was impressed with the group and how well they worked together. "Change of plans," he said. "Just you and me James. It doesn't seem things will be settled any other way."

James nodded and everyone moved back, including Fina and Aika. "Now then," James said lifting his blade. "No holding back?"

"I don't think I could ask for it any other way," Vyse said grinning. He hadn't felt this pumped since Rameriz. He could very well have found one worthy rival. The two dashed at each other and threw attack after attack at each other. To the spectators it seemed as though the two was dancing a fighter's dance. James jumped back and his blade began to glow radiantly. "Moons. Lend me your power," James yelled as the glow on his blade began to glow brighter. He dashed at Vyse, blade held out. The Blue Rogue couldn't figure out what he was doing and stood at the ready.

"Bring it on," Vyse taunted holding his swords in a defensive stance.

James lept high in the air, breaking through the tree tops. He could hear cries of surprise and confusion as he came back down. "Giga Crush!" James yelled slamming his sword into the ground. The earth around Vyse gave way under Vyse's feet and threw him off balance and threw him to the ground. James took advantage of Vyse's confusion and in a flash the battle was over. James's large blade was an inch from Vyse's throat.

Vyse chuckled. "Not bad at all," he laughed. "Good job seems your certainly cut out for this!"

* * *

Two months passed and the preparations for the Delphinus 2 had been completed with a little help from James. Vyse made sure the Solaris had been prepped up for the journey as well. He was very impressed with the ship, and noticed that it was far more advanced than the original Delphinus, though not quite as advanced as the Delphinus 2. Once both ships were up to snuff, Vyse called everyone in for a party. A large fire lit from the center of the village and Loqua was everywhere. James sang happily, holding a bottle of Loqua in his hand with Aika right beside him.

Vyse grinned as he looked at the two and Fina giggled. They sure seemed to be having a great time. Vyse sipped on his drink and watched the two go at it. Aika had seemed down since they got back from retrieving the moonstone but, since James had come along, she had started to cheer up since she started hanging out with him. It made Vyse happy, but at the same time uneasy. He didn't want to lose his best friend, if James decided to leave. He was certain that Aika was taking a shine to him.


	3. Alone No More

Chapter 3: alone no more

Aika sat in her room brushing her hair. She let out a sigh, confused as can be. She had no clue where she stood anymore. She thought her heart had been set on Vyse, but since James popped up she had slowly started falling for him. She was so confused but, considering Vyse had chosen Fina, she had been leaning more and more towards James. The past two months sure had been a blast but, the only thing holding her back was the fear of rejection. Besides, wasn't it the guys' job to ask the girl out anyway?

She jumped, as a knock came from her door. "Who is it?" she called out.

"A young captain with an oversized sword," James called back.

Aika grinned, figuring her prayers had finally been answered. Now was her chance to get some answers. "The door is open." She smiled as the door opened and James walked in.

"Lovely night don't you think? Say I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure what is it?" Aika asked.

"I'm kinda getting sick of the cot on the Iblis, and Vyse said you had the only house with an empty guest room," the young captain replied.

Aika's grin widened. "Oh did he now?" she asked with a giggle. "He told you wrong, unless you never even talked to Vyse to begin with."

"Ok you got me," James said with a sigh. "I did talk to him and he told me there wasn't a single guest room available. I was telling half the truth. You are the only one I can think of that would give me a hand."

"What makes you think that I could help you?" Aika asked trying to hide her amusement.

"Ah well," he started. "Aw crud you aren't going to let me go until I spill are you?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so," James said with a laugh. "Alright girl. It's obvious we got a connection here so I was kinda wondering if..." His sentence was caught short when Aika flung herself at him in a tight hug.

"So what made you get the courage now?" she asked with a laugh.

"A guy can only restrain himself for so long. That and having the entire crew make fun of you for being a chicken for once in your life doesn't help much either," he replied. He was quite surprised at her reaction. "So I take it you've been waiting for a while now haven't you?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "I was beginning to wonder if I would have to put the pants on and ask you myself."

"Ouch. You sure know how to hit a guy where it counts."

Aika giggled and looked up at him. "Ya I do a little," she admitted. "It's what happens when you are on a pirate ship full of guys most of your life."

"Beauty, strength, and charm all in one package," James said tilting her head up, looking her in the eyes. "And you look absolutely stunning with your hair down."

Aika lost all composure and blushed. Both reacted and closed their eyes, leaning in. When their lips met it felt like pure bliss, and when their mouths opened welcoming each other's tongues, it felt like a taste of heaven itself. Her hands moved around his body feeling his muscle tone. Despite his slim and scrawny appearance his muscles felt solid as steel. Her feeling of heaven ended abruptly as James pulled back. She wanted to cry out and beg him to continue but she held tight when she saw the look on his face.

His smile was so warm and gentle. He was certainly amazing in her eyes. He doesn't look even look battle hardened in the slightest. She ran her hand across his cheek and yelped when he swooped her off her feet. "The feet like the ground," she whispered, which only caused James to laugh.

"That is funny comming from an air pirate," he whispered in her ear. "The question is Aika. What's next?"

The redhead wrapped her arms around James's neck and burried her face in his chest. 'Moons he feels so warm,' she thought. "Stay as long as you like," she said with a smile. "You just made me the happiest girl alive."

James chuckled and walked over to set her down on her bed but, Somehow Aika managed to twist him around and knock him onto the mattress, her pinning him from above. "How in the hell?"

"Secret," she said with a playful smile. "So you really like my hair when it's down?"

"Wouldn't lie to ya," he replied, trying to maintain self control. Needless to say his efforts were in vain. he noticed Aika jump in surprise., and let out a groan.

"By the moons is that what I think that is!" she yelped.

"Depends," James said looking away, but a sweet scent hit his nostrils, causing him to turn beat red. 'Here we go.' He looked up, and stared at Aika, making note of the strange expression she had. She didn't seem mad at all. She almost looked blank if not for the twinkle in her eyes.

Aika couldn't even understand what came over her. All she knew was what she wanted and she wanted it bad. "James," She whispered running her hands over his body.

"Hmm?" was all he could get out, as she worked her magic.

"Do you love me?"

"If this isn't love then I would have to say that love doesn't exist," he replied hoping she understood his response. He guessed she did as she leaned in kissing him. He jumped as he felt her grind against him. He could have sworn his body temperature had just shot through the roof, and he knew that what self control he had left had just flown out the window, and this time it was his turn to surprise Aika, when he lifted her up and set her down making sure her head was on the pillow, and kissed her neck. When she made no move to resist he started kissing down her body and up. He had no clue what he was doing, but his body seemed to know exactly what to do. He felt Aika shiver as he moved, and began to ran his hands up her body, and then back down.

He grinned as she lifted her arms, telling him what she wanted him to do. He lifted on her top removing it and threw it aside. He ran his hand over her bare skin and admired how soft it felt. Every inch his hands moved he would feel her shiver with excitement, which made him more and more eager to make love with her. He ran his hands over her breasts, grinning as she gasped. "Sensitive?" he asked.

"Apparantly so," She whispered, grabbing his trench and sliding it off. She threw it with her top and then tugged on his shirt.

He leaned in to kiss her as she lifted on his shirt and pulled back as she removed it and threw it aside. Once his shirt was out of the way their lips met in the most passionate kiss they had yet. A soft moan escaped Aika's lips, kicking James into overdrive. It didn't take long for them to remove each other's cloths after that, but James still wanted to explore more. He ran his tongue along Aika's breast, licking her nipple like there was no tomorrow. He reached up with his other hand and started massaging the other breast. He could hear Aika's soft moans, and knew he was doing a good job. He kissed down her body, moving in for one last thing. He had to get a taste of her.

Aika looked away as he moved. She couldn't watch. A surge of pleasure went through her body as james licked over her freshly shaved area. She felt him move even further down and an even bigger surge of pleasure hit her as he licked at her clit. A loud moan escaped her lips as he ate her, and she gripped the sheets squirming violently. She felt as though she were going insane.

James looked up and licked his lips. "Ready?"

"Yes," she gasped. "More than ready."

James moved over her body, positioning himself. He couldn't believe this was happening but it was. He gave one thrust and let out a loud groan of pleasure. He was no longer alone anymore. He had Aika.

Aika yelped as he penetrated her but held strong. A feeling of happiness washed over her as James wiped away her virginity, numbing all pain. She felt complete. She was no longer alone. She had James.


	4. Attack

Chapter 4: Attack

Aika woke up the next day and looked around. James was nowhere to be seen and she immediatly freaked. She dressed in everything but her boots and walked outside, hoping she would find him. "Are you doing the right thing?" She whiped around and saw Vyse.

"What are you doing here?" she asked calmly.

"Answer my question Aika," he said sternly. "Are you doing the right thing?"

"I've never been so sure of something in my life," she replied cooly. "Not that it is any of your business. I spent years waiting for you and you went to Fina. Don't you think it is high time I had some real happiness in my life?"

"Is that the only reason Aika?" he asked.

"Of course not!" she yelled. "I have never felt so happy with a man in my life! Since we met it has been nothing but joy being around him and I made damn sure to get to know him before I even considered it! I have never met a man with such a track record for battle, and yet maintain such a bright atitude! Even you Vyse. Since Valua has been taken down you changed. You're not your usual bright and carefree self."

Vyse looked at her for a second and then turned around. "As long as you are sure Aika. I don't want to lose my childhood friend. What will happen if we decide to part ways?"

Aika stood there. She didn't have an answer to his question. "I guess we will have to wait before either of us can find out," she whispered.

Vyse nodded and started walking. He paused for a second and turned around. "If you want to know where he is," he said. "He is in the training area preparing himself for the battles to come." He turned back around and walked off.

James stood at the ready, facing off against his comrads. "You know the drill boys," he said raising his sword. Each one nodded and went to charge.

"James!" Aika yelled running up. James held up his hand signaling them to stop and sheathed his weapon.

"Hey beautiful," he said walking up to her, and gave her a hug. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," she replied, hugging him back. "By the way. I talked to Ryu-kan a while back about getting you a new weapon to help you with the dangers ahead."

James looked at her then unsheathed his sword looking it over. "I guess it is time to give this old sword a break. It has been in use since my great grandfather Jameson served under the Valuan army. let's go see this guy. I've been dying to meet the great Ryu-kan." Aika smiled and grabbed his hand leading him to a cave.

"Hey Ryu-kan!" she called out. "Is that sword I requested ready?"

"Is this the boy?" Ryu-kan asked stepping out. He looked James over, mumbling to himself as he inspected the boy. "Aika wasn't exaggerating one bit about you James. With your physique it should be impossible to weild a blade like that." He pointed to a sword wraped in cloth and smiled. "Take it. It is yours."

James paused for a second before reaching out and taking the weapon. He carefully unwrapped it and looked it over. "Amazing," he whispered, spinning it in his hands as though it weighed nothing. He looked it over once more admiring the red circular gem in the center. The designs on the hilt and in the center of the blade gave it a type of beauty a normal sword couldn't hope to achieve. He noticed Ryu-kan's signature on the blade and smiled. he wrapped the sword once more and bowed. "Thank you sir. I will treat this blade as though it were my own flesh and blood."

"I expected no less from the grandson of the old Admiral Jameson," Ryu-kan replied bowing to James himself.

James looked startled. "You knew my grandfather?" he asked.

"Take a look at your older sword. Battle worn as it may be I can see it has been properly taken care of. Look just underneath the guard."

James set the new sword down and unsheathed his blade, looking under the guard as instructed and gasped. Ryu-kan's signature was engraved under the hilt. "Years of having this blade and I never noticed once," he whispered. "I am honored to own not only one, but two of your works."

"The honor is all mine," Ryu-kan said. "It is a rarity to meet swordsman such as yourself. If it is no trouble my boy. May I see that sword. I would like to restore it."

James nodded and set the blade down in front of Ryu-kan. "If it is of no trouble Ryu-kan. I have a reccomendation I would like to make for two more swords."

"Not at all my boy. Please tell me what you need," the artisan replied with a smile.

James pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper and handed it to Ryu-kan. "These two swords are what I need to unleash my father's ultimate technique. The originals were lost when Valua was destroyed."

"A unique design indeed," Ryu-kan whispered. "I will get to work on them immediatly."

James was about to reply when a warning bell went off. The cave shook and James gasped. "To think they would be bold enough to make a move so quick," he growled. "Aika. Get geared up. I'll try to hold them off with the others." He unwrapped the blade Ryu-kan had given him and ran out of the cave, finding himself face to face with a swarm of soldiers. He quickly cut them down moving on, trying to make a path for Aika, who shortly ran out of the cave with a new weapon. She beat down soldiers as she made her way to her house and lept towards the door, getting in.

"That's my girl," he said with a grin and whipped around hacking down a soldier that stood in his way. "Alright I've had enough of this." He ran his hand along his blade and held it in a reverse stance. He dashed at a large group of soldiers and in a flury of quick slashes, they all dropped. "Dance of the yellow moon...."

He turned around to a clapping sound behind him and righted his stance. "Bravo James, bravo," a man said. Aside from the uniform the man looked exactly like James. "You haven't lost your touch one bit my dear twin brother."

"Keith," James hissed. "I should have known slime like you would crawl to an empire like this!"

"Is that any way to talk to your brother?" Keith sniggered. "Tell me brother. Would you like to dance for old times sake?"

"Gladly," James growled. He raised his sword and waited for his brother to draw his. Keith drew his two handed katana and smirked. The two stood there waiting for the other to make a move. keith's eyes narrowed and he dashed, followed closely by James. Their blades clashed, causing a stale mate. Each tried pushing the other back, and sparks flew each time the swords ground against each other.

"You can't hold on for too long brother," Keith laughed.

"neither can you Keith," James yelled. He pushed Keith's sword to the side and threw a right hook into Keith's jaw causing him to stumble back. He dashed at his twin once again and slashed furiously, each blow blocked by his skilled brother. Keith saw his opening and slashed, forcing James to jump back.

"Heads up James," Aika yelled out. Her boomberang flew over head right into Keith's katana knocking him back.

"Awwww did my brother get a girlfriend?" Keith said with a laugh. "Looks like I can finally hit you where it hurts." To Aika, Keith had vanished into thin air. She felt an arm wrap around her throat and another arm twist hers behind her back. A ladder came down beside Keith and he picked up Aika and grabbed onto the ladder flying off.

"No!" James yelled trying to chase after him, but was too late. Keith was already gone. "DAMMIT!"

"Help is on the way captain," Mia, the helmsman yelled from the Iblis. A ladder fell down next to James and he nodded. He sheathed his blade and climbed up the ladder and onto the Iblis.

"After that ship!" James yelled running to the bridge. "Engines to full!" The Iblis tore after the retreating ship as James ran. It took a little longer than normal but he reached the bridge and sat in his seat. "Cannons ready, but be careful not to over do it. Aika is on that ship, and we need to board to save her." He observed the ship that they were tailing. It looked strange even for a foreign vessel. It had X shaped wings on the back and a built in cannon on the front. He was certain it was a flag ship, judging by its appearance and size.

On Crescent Isle Vyse was fighting off soldiers with Fina. He saw the Iblis tear off and assumed James took to the sky to take down enemy ships. "Good luck James. "Blue Rogues! Head for your posts on the Delphinus 2 and give James assistance!" He cut down a path for his crew and made sure each person got to the hanger. "Let's end this shall we Fina?"

"Right," Fina said nodding to Cupil. The silver creature turned into a cuttlass and hovered infront of Vyse. He charged at the soldiers, as both him and Cupil cut each one down till none stood. Cupil returned to it's normal form and shook the blood off itself.

"Too easy," Vyse whispered flicking the blood off his cuttlasses. He looked down and saw he was soaked in blood and shook. He looked around seeing each corpse he had cut down. He did all this without feeling a thing, but now. He doubled over and retched.

"Vyse are you okay?" Fina asked running up to him.

"Stay back!" he yelled. "Aika was right. I have become too battle hardened." It had all hit him so suddenly. Even against Valua he had shown remorse for each person he had killed, but now. He didn't even care when he killed. This realization hit Vyse like a ton of bricks.

"You wouldn't feel this way if that were the case," Fina said wrapping her arms around Vyse.

"Fina. You don't understand. I enjoyed that," he whispered. "What am I becomming?"

While the crew was doing their work James bolted towards a storage room. In order to save Aika he was going to need something to get on that ship while making a quick pass by. He opened the door and grabbed a board. "I sure hope to hell this works," he whispered as he walked out of the room.

"You're mad you know that right?" Gin asked walking up.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't do anything psychotic every now and again," James replied. "Besides this really is the safest way to get on that ship in mid combat."

"A fucking SKYBOARD!" Gin yelled. "That is nowhere near safe!"

"Hey Gin. Remember who you are talking to," James said with a grin. "The more insane it is the better I pull it off."

"Just be careful," Gin whispered.

James waved. "You will know when to pick me up," he said and ran off to the deck. The sound of cannon fire echoed in the sky. He looked over a railing and waited for his chance. As soon as the Iblis swooped over the flag ship James jumped and latched the sky board to his feet. The moonstones inside began to glow and his fall began to slow. He maneauvered around cannon fire with a series of twists, turns, and flips. Down below he saw the "what the hell" looks on each soldier's face. "Hey boys! Hope I didn't miss the party!"

Aika sat in her cell. She knew from the second Keith had took her that James was hot on the trail, but she had to ask. How could he get into such a heavily armed ship? Even if he were to get on board there was enough soldiers on the ship to wipe out Nasrad. She sighed and looked outside the cell at her new boomberang. It was such a nice craft too. Ridges at the ends for extra damage, a sturdy build. It reminded her a lot of her first weapon, yet it was so much more graceful looking. She listened to the explosions of cannon fire and hoped James had planned on blowing this ship out of the sky instead of being foolish enough to go after her but, she doubted that was the case.

"My brother is dumber than I thought," Keith said walking into the brig. He smiled when Aika's head shot up. "He used a Skyboard to board my ship and is working his way here as I speak."

Aika scowled. "So what do you plan on doing all mighty captain Keith," she spat.

"Isn't the answer obvious?" Keith asked and sat down. "I'll sit here and wait for my brother to show up, just to kill him in front of your face. After that I will dump his corpse on Crescent Isle and take you away."

"What is the point of all this?" she asked. "You had your chance on Crescent Isle to take James down and you ran off with me instead."

"Two simple reasons my dear," he laughed. "Reason number one is that this makes things much more fun. Reason number two is that here, no one will get in my way."

James entered the brig, breathing heavily. "Looks like you get to have your fun," he growled.

Aika looked up at James. He looked so different. He was soaked in blood, and had a feral look on his face. A shiver ran down her spine when she saw him. He didn't look like the soft hearted man she had slept with the night before.

"I see," Keith said drawing his sword. "Then let us dance."

"Don't worry about dumping my corpse on crescent isle," James said with a smirk. "Even if you kill me this ship will fall out of the sky, thanks to the surprise I planted in your power generator." He drew his sword and lunged at keith, clashing blades.

"Tell me brother," Keith said. "Do you plan on dying?"

James pushed Keith back and slashed. "Not a chance in hell," James growled. "Since you pissed me off so bad, I plan on killing you and escaping with Aika." He sent aflury of slashes at Keith, forcing him to stay on the defensive. He jumped back when Keith managed to find an opening and send a wave of energy from his blade.

"I find this interesting," Keith said charging a spell. "The devils of Valua fighting like this. It kinda reminds me of a game I used to play when we were kids. Two twin devils, each with opposite styles. One with a sleek, thin sword made for speed, and one with a mammoth oversized blade made for strength. We were made to fight like this." He shot a Pyrus spell at James, who narrowly evaded the attack and countered with a wevlum spell. Keith was struck by the spell and was sent into the wall.

"The only difference between this and the game," James yelled ramming the sword into Keith's gut. "Is that I am smarter than some devil. You may have speed Keith but, your hasty thinking was always your downfall. You never did like to plan ahead." He pulled back on his sword, and turned towards the cell.

"James," Aika whispered.

"Save it for later," James said slicing through the bars, giving Aika an escape route. "I see your hair is still down."

Aika smiled. "So how are we getting out of here?"

James walked out of the room and waved the Skyboard through the door way. He tossed it onto the ground and sheathed his sword. "Come here," he said holding his arms out.

Aika gulped. "You're insane you know that right?"

"A lot of people tell me that," James said. "Now come on. We don't have any more time to waste."

Aika nodded and walked up to him. She had a hard time accepting that their lives were in the hands of a sport tool. James scooped her off her feet and took off on the board. The second he took off, Aika clung onto him as tight as she could. He tore through the halls, winding around turns like they were nothing. She could hear him counting down and guessed it was a bomb count down. Sure enough the second he hit zero, explosions rang out all over the place. James tightened his grip on Aika and shot onto the deck of the ship and kept on going.

"James!" she yelled. "Don't tell me you are going to do what I think you are going to do!"

"Probably am," he yelled back. "Just hang on and enjoy the ride!" He flew off the deck of the flagship and saw the iblis flying underneath. He shifted his weight around to change his angle.

Aika closed her eyes, wishing this would end soon. She felt a bumping sensation and noticed they were going straight instead of falling and opened her eyes. James came to a halt and kicked the board out from under his feet and landed. He looked down and saw Aika looked pale as could be. "You alright Aika?"

"James you idiot!" she yelled jumping out of his arms. "That has to be the most reckless thing I have ever seen in my life! And I've hung out with Vyse my entire life so that says something!"

"Beat the alternatives," James said with a shrug. He grinned when he saw Aika's jaw drop. "Might wanna close that jaw hun. You'll catch a sky fish that way."

Aika closed her mouth and scowled. "Let's get cleaned up," she said. "I'm getting sick of that horrid smell."

James looked himself over and realized just how bad he looked. "Oh Moons," he whispered. "Aika I'm sorry."

"About what?" she asked.

"You saw a side of me that very few people ever get to witness."

"Well you did look scary as hell when you busted into the brig," she admitted. "I cant even remember the last time I saw someone with that feral of a look."

"I was so worried about you," he whispered. "I was so angry at Keith for taking you like that, and even more angry at myself for letting him get away. I'm so sorry."

Aika's expression softened. "Hey," she whispered. "Let's get cleaned up. After that we can get something to eat and relax at my house."

James nodded and started walking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Now I am probably going to get flamed for the references in this chapter, but keep in mind that I enjoy throwing in references and that these references will play a role later on in the story. There is a reason Keith and James were called the Devils of Valua. What that reason is? Just read and find out.

Also I do hope that you guys caught on to a certain pirate James is similar to. "Who am I? Well I'm James Gillian." If you can't figure it out yet. Well shame on you. Maybe you will catch on after they call him insane enough times.


End file.
